Red Fox
The size of a small dog, the Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes, Say it: vole-PESS vole-PESS) is the largest member of the genus Vulpes and is well-known for its large bushy tail, which is often tipped with white. The fur is variable in colour, but is usually reddish-brown to flame-red above and white to black below; the lower limbs and the back of the ears are often black. Red foxes can produce 28 different vocalisations. The red fox’s tail is known as a brush, and can be used by the fox as a warm cover in cold weather. The male red fox is referred to as a dog, while the female is known as a vixen. Red Fox Subspecies * American Red Fox * European Red Fox * Japanese Red Fox * Domesticated Red Fox Roles * It played Unikitty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Timon in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Kaa in The North America Book * It played Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played March Hare in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Ankylosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Stepney in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zeo Ranger V in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played The Genie in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Larry the Cucumber and Petuia Rhubarb in WildlifeTales * They played Woody and Bo Peep in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Mike and Celia Mae in American Animals, Inc * It played Firey in Battle For North American Island Gallery Red-fox-2a-917-xl.jpg Red Fox.jpg red-fox.jpg Redfox3.jpg Fox, Red.jpg FoxRed_HENDRIX.png Fox, Red (Song of the Sea).jpg TFSoW Fox.png Fantasia 2000 Foxes.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg PPG Fox.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) MSB Foxes.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) TGaoBaM Fox.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) Foster's Home Fox.jpg RedFox.jpeg.png Adventure Time Foxes.jpg GF Fox.png Fox_artwork.png PPG Reboot Fox.png WSD Fox.jpg kirby5_187.jpg Virginiaredfox.jpg CrashOfTheTitansFoxRender.png All Creatures Big and Small Foxes.png IMG_4621.PNG IMG_7919.JPG IMG_7922.PNG IMG 8512.JPG IMG 8581.JPG CPatP Fox.png JBVO Fox.png IMG 8429.JPG IMG 1087.JPG IMG 1323.PNG IMG 5928.PNG IMG 6549.PNG Foxandhound 240.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981)|link=tod Fox_Balto_2.png IMG 0424.JPG IMG 0146.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg Red Fox.png|Kemono Friends (2015) MGPaM Fox.png 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-127.jpg narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Fox-hunt-120324437.jpg|Mr. Bean Jumpstart Fox.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Rudy the Fox.png Sly the Fox.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.36 PM.png Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg|Zootopia (2016)|link=Nick Wilde 2018-07-10 (2).png Stanley Red Fox.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Super Map Blowing.png Stanley Red Fox 2.png Bojack Horseman Fox.png 973C8935-720A-4992-8C4F-CE135CA5BBBC.jpeg UTAUC Fox.png Whiskers.png StandingFox.png Mammals.jpg Zoo Cup Fox.png Globehunters Deadly Canines.png Little Bear Foxes.png Evan Almighty Foxes.png F4.png Star_meets_Red_Fox.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Red fox switch zoo.jpg MMHM Fox and Puffin.png Fox-fmafafe.jpg Simpsons Fox.png Fox-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Ox-tales-s01e008-fox.jpg Bullion Bill.png Fox_mib.png Fox01_mib.png Fox02_mib.png Fox03_mib.png Peter Rabbit Fox.jpg AMC Theaters Foxes.png Vulpes vulpes.jpg Ribbits-riddles-fox.png Mary Poppins Returns Fox.png Marine and Tails.jpg Tails And Friends.png Tails and his parents.png Aosth tails is good.png Baby tails don t leave me by rawn89-d5n2bph.jpg Amy, Chris and Tails Screaming.jpg Miles Tails Prower.jpg Tails in Sonic X.png Miles Tails.png Tails (Sonic Boom).jpg TAILS.png 600px-Tails.jpg 474px-Tailsdecal.png Miles Tails Prower.png Knuckles,Tails N Sonic.png Princess Melody And Tails Are Best Friends.png Miles (Tails) Prower And His New Friend Todd.png Miles (Tails) Prower And Eevee Are Best Friends.png Miles Tails Prower in Sonic X.jpg Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Zootopia-Concept-Art-disneys-zootopia-38966337-1024-744.jpg|Zootopia (2016) 800px-Silberfuchs 08.jpg Domesticated-Fox.png 52-deter-foxes-humanely.jpg Dd00570cf1349a186f81c33cd267b93a.jpg Red Color Russian domesticated Red Fox.jpg 1454104671.png 1454102904.png Brownfoximages.jpeg Copperbrownfox.jpg Copperfox.jpg 1453790879.png 2659df5f3f11df4abced615720272ee0.jpg Depositphotos 70699829-stock-photo-red-black-fox.jpg Silver fox 5.jpg Q8djIVx.jpg 7sriz-red-and-silver-fox-pair.jpg Shutterstock 754150342.png Ipanews 1b20d744-01ed-4fb3-acab-a2e34bc1c5a3 1.jpeg 181861.jpg Sophie.png B1b181790274af7043592cc67f9adc6cc39ab1c7 00.jpg 109210790-gold-platinum-fox-vulpes-vulpes-in-zao-fox-village-miyagi-japan-.jpg 6676972f00dd834a5d092d0899c60ebd.png D012343bd4d623f4f191f73b03aa2cfd.png Ec086d34489f7e8bd47abe06355031f6.jpg FoxColors.jpeg Fox color chart redux by krissyfawx.jpg Rescue-fox-envy-1280x960.jpg 66 Silver Fox.png 002 - Ezo Red Fox.png D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png Schleich fox.jpg Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Red Fox.png Little Polar Bear Fox.png Precious Moments Fox.png Smarty the fire engine red fox veggietales by isaachelton-dd8ya6g-1-.png Dr. Fox.png Spy Fox (character).png Foxy runs toward Springtrap (15).png Fox IC.png Beast Boy as Fox.png Safari Island Fox.png Voracity Foxbusters JPG.jpg Red-fox-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Washington_Pose-3.png|Zip Zip (2015-present) mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-6201.jpg Blue's Clues Fox.png Zootopia000.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Secret Life of Pets 2 Fox.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? F.E.E..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg Books DL Foxes.png Why Are Skunks So Smelly Why Do Giraffes Have Long Necks When Did Whales Begin to Evolve Is A Dolphin A Fish Is A Bat A Bird What Does It Take to Be a Mammal Who are the Recordbreaking Mammals Do Hippos Eat Grasses.jpg IMG 0291.JPG EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 3087B53D-86E1-49FF-930B-58521102ADF4.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg DAE42CB6-70A3-4AA4-8502-44C3B8B78F6F.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 8C65EA82-4E05-48C2-85F1-9293BFDB4E30.jpeg 96643905-109F-4E8B-AFC4-59768D60740E.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 90565B8B-748A-49B2-80BF-48A4804C971A.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg FC8C9197-3CD9-4BB0-AFFC-21392F209F5D.jpeg 4ADB6146-FB9E-48CB-A4C8-4BFC8FE3CDC9.jpeg A7D98D17-ACCE-41CB-B701-018D54E4D678.jpeg 1DC79B38-B43A-4184-91EE-7A2125DD1167.jpeg 2ED80C49-C54B-5295-02FF-8B3236EE2278.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 0DD441AD-EBAB-5A0F-05F2-91F31AB0792B.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg 301E0AB7-2FF8-452B-96E7-C62865F1D093.jpeg CE3D8865-7EE7-4E80-9592-DD809F476CFB.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg 3B676CD1-3A04-4932-927B-BA0E2681A00A.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 61B37514-2C2E-491B-B3E8-F1130FBCD9DC.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg EC21362E-9467-4DD5-A166-47557D4D19C7.jpeg 14ED54D4-89D5-4799-BE88-83986C0AEE38.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg 6769E2CA-F3FB-43F7-901B-0D78B48F9D1B.jpeg ACC9DD54-A643-4BA6-AF0E-75834C861FCA.jpeg A459A071-C4B9-40E4-822E-3DA2F73966B2.jpeg IMG_3040.JPG IMG 3135.JPG D74A2F48-0504-462C-9042-C75CCDB3362E.jpeg Also See * Domesticated Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Culpeo * Bat-Eared Fox * Grey Fox * Fennec Fox * Swift Fox * Kit Fox * Cape Fox * Ruppell's Fox * Tibetan Fox * Corsac Fox * Pampas Fox * Crab-Eating Fox Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Canids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:The First Snow of Winter Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Fantastic Mr. Fox ACategorynimals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Beany the Polar Bear and Friends Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Pom Poko Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Rock a Doodle Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Flanimals Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Dickerson Park Zoo Animals Category:Spark: A Space Tail Animals Category:Rimba Racer Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals